


Last Resort

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Balthazar, BAMF!Cas, Battle, Fantasy AU, Heats, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Soldier!Cas, They're also soldiers, a/b/0 dynamics, ellen anna and pam are also omegas, holding them off at the pass, omega!cas, tactician!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Castiel's a warrior - and an Omega. The company is trapped and cut off and he's about to go into heat. But Cas finds a 'clever' way to save them all.(Implied bad stuff that NEVER HAPPENS because he's just that awesome)





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> 1369 words! Meep
> 
> anon prompt : “Shh, you’re safe now.” Balthazar/Cas ABO au? (Or destiel ABO au if you're not comfortable)
> 
> as i told anon - it's not that it makes me uncomfortable, but that i don't really see it. i see them more as brothers/brothers in arms. but despite the out they gave me, i went ahead and tried anyway and wow! so...while brief mentions of Balthazar are in the body of the text here, its the last 300 words or so that are actually the part they probably wanted.
> 
> but i world built a little to give context to the situation and hadn't the heart to cut out the rest of it. so here it is.
> 
> (Moved - This story was long enough that I always felt it should have been posted alone, so here it is)

Castiel hated being an Omega. He was a warrior, and more skilled than most of the garrison. He’d earned his way up the ranks by being the best and not on his back as others had often implied.

And most of the time, that was enough. Most of the time, those around him forgot that Castiel was an Omega. The ‘supposedly’ weakest of the weak, male Omegas only being a ‘small step up’ from female ones in the eyes of society.

Never mind that he knew many who could put an Alpha male in their places with nary a thought. Anna, Ellen, Pamela. All were forces to be reckoned with.

He wasn’t weak, and due to careful planning, he and the other Omegas in the company had made certain to be more of an asset than a liability. But this campaign was running too long, the supply lines had been cut and the only man in the garrison he could trust to help him through a heat was out on a scouting mission.

And if Castiel was on the verge due to a sudden lack of suppressants, so were the other Omegas. It was an untenable situation. Their own brothers in arms could turn on them at any moment. Something had to be done and everyone knew it, or the whole garrison could devolve into chaos.

Castiel attended the meeting with the other captains and the generals. Lack of suppressants weren’t the only things causing issues. They needed out of this situation and they needed out fast.  But they were cornered. Someone had to clear the way.

Someone had to cause a distraction.

In less than a day, Castiel would  _be_ the distraction. So he volunteered. When Michael asked for other volunteers as backup, Castiel shook his head. “No alphas.”

Michael looked at him sharply and a flash of understanding crossed his face. They held gazes, and then Michael nodded. The rest of the tent started to murmur amongst themselves.

It was a suicide run and they all knew it.

The whole camp packed up, taking only the essentials. Castiel didn’t bother grabbing anything except his weapons. He headed for the line alone, surprised when three others fell into step beside him. He nearly growled. An Alpha would be a liability to him. Once his heat hit, it wouldn’t matter if the Alpha was one of his own comrades. He would only add to the people Castiel would need to fend off.

He stopped short, intending on sending back whoever had joined him – when he saw who it was.

“No.” he whispered.

“Cas, we’re not letting you go alone. You stand a better chance with someone by your side,” Ellen said.

“We can’t win, Ellen. This is a death sentence. Or worse,” Castiel didn’t need to tell her or the others what he meant. They were soldiers. They knew full well what the enemy was capable of on a normal day. And this wouldn’t be a normal day.

Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, “Castiel, we understand the risks, the consequences, but this is the only way to help you, or our brothers in arms. Besides, we have no intention of leaving a single one of them alive.”

“And if worst comes to worst,” Pamela said, “I have these.” She passed out pills, each Omega taking one and tucking it into their cheeks. They were magically imbued so they wouldn’t be accidentally triggered. Pamela made them herself.

Briefly, Castiel thought of all the people he wished he could have said goodbye to. Intellectually, everyone knew there was a chance he wouldn’t come home…and that every letter back was a goodbye. But it didn’t improve his mood much.

He just hoped Balthazar was all right. He still hadn’t come back from his scouting mission.

Two days later, Castiel’s plan was working like a charm. Scent blockers having worn off all four Omegas, heats all hitting at the same time, and the irresistible smell had hit the first of the enemy line, drawing them off their posts. Castiel readied his sword, and so did the rest, only Ellen hanging back with bow in hand. When she ran out of arrows, she’d switch weapons, but she was the best shot and she could at least make the fight a little easier.

Ground chosen carefully, the Omegas waited for the enemy Alphas to arrive. History constantly forgot that an Omega in heat was  _not_ helpless. History did them a disservice, and they were about to prove it.

The opposing forces finally got through the barrage of arrows and reached the three standing in the fore. Blades crossed with a clang, sharp edges cut through flesh and armor alike and time ceased to have all meaning.

Castiel moved fluidly, automatically. The enemy just kept coming. But he pushed on with grim determination, with raw satisfaction. If the enemy were occupied here, then there should be a hole in the lines big enough for Castiel’s company to escape through.

Which meant they were doing their job, their duty and they were doing it  _well._

He fought on, as did Pamela and Anna, as did Ellen who had by then drawn her own blades and joined the fray. Castiel spun, swung, cut, kicked out and chopped. His arms were tiring, lungs were burning, but the one good thing about his heat, was the extra adrenaline boost, the increased stamina. And all four of them were feeling it.

Aching, sore and bleeding, all of them fighting despite multiple wounds, they tired, but Castiel could see hope. The ranks before them were thinning. Before he could take that hope and get his second wind, he gasped, pain lancing through his already injured sword arm. His blade dropped from his suddenly numb hand and he yanked at the knife at his belt with his other. He took a step forward, intent on closing with the soldier who’d wounded him…

And all went black.

He came too with a jolt, his heart pounding in fear. If he’d been captured…if the pill had been found…the fate that he would endure would be horrific! Castiel struggled to move and felt bound. He growled and thrashed when suddenly a familiar voice soothed into his ear, “Shhhh, love, you’re safe now. I promise you, Cassie, you’re safe. You did it. You and the others, you saved us all. You bought us the time we needed. Help was on the way, but without your audacity, love, it would have been hopeless. You can rest, you’re safe.”

“B-balthazar? I’m…I’m not dead? Or – or a prisoner?” Castiel’s could barely catch his breath, his voice low and broken.

“No, I assure you, you’re safe,” Balthazar said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, the arms that had been holding Castiel still so he wouldn’t hurt himself with his thrashing now carefully pulled the Omega close, letting Castiel scent the Alpha’s scent, hoping it would soothe and calm the man.

Castiel nearly sobbed in relief. Ignoring the pain, he clutched at his lover and took in gulping breaths, taking in the scent and feel of his friend. “I thought we were goners. I thought…I thought I’d never see my family again. Never see  _you_ again.”

“I won’t lie, love, it was a near thing. When I heard what you had done…I was so scared that I’d lost you,” Balthazar’s arms tightened painfully around Castiel, causing the Omega to whimper and Balthazar swore, letting up. “Promise me you’ll never do anything that stupidly brave ever again? I think once in a lifetime is a quota we can say is now filled?”

“Trust me, I never intended on filling that quota to begin with,” Castiel stilled in his arms, closing his eyes. He ached everywhere and he was so tired. “It’s over?”

“Yeah, love, it’s over. It’s  _all_ over. That last push rooted out the last of the rebels. We can go home,” Balthazar ran fingers through the messy tangle of hair atop Cas’s head. “You ready for that?”

“Very,” the tail end of the word fell off as Castiel, assured of his safety in the arms of his lover, relaxed enough to take a well-deserved rest.


End file.
